


Tossed and Turned

by sorteparaplyer



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Breastfeeding, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorteparaplyer/pseuds/sorteparaplyer
Summary: Klaus is producing way more milk than his little one will ever be able to drink. Five has a theory as to why.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Kinkmeme Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450708
Comments: 19
Kudos: 309





	Tossed and Turned

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for an [umbrellakink](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/) prompt made [here](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=793116#cmt793116). The prompt specifies that they're 17-18 years old, but I still tagged it as underage for them being kind of sheltered/naive.
> 
> I took a lot of inspiration from [thotgreeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotgreeves/pseuds/thotgreeves)' amazing fics, so I added a little homage to her story [Satisfied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213374/chapters/43087718), which is my favorite!

Mom is a robot. They all know this by now. She loves them, but her synthetic pheromones have never quite affected them the way a real mother’s should. She wasn’t invented until long after they were weaned.

Not that Klaus knows for sure that they were even breastfed as babies. Dad probably didn’t care either way, the same way he didn’t care if they had names.

Klaus cares, now that it’s occurred to him. He cares about a lot of things that he never thought about before he got pregnant.

Lately he’s been sitting in on Vanya’s violin practices, because he knows it’s good for the baby to hear music. She glances at him over her bow with uncertainty in her eyes, and Klaus just smiles encouragingly back at her. He wants her to know that her talents and efforts are being appreciated.

He starts making snacks for Luther, because he knows Luther can barely slap two pieces of bread together for himself but he’d never trouble Mom between meals. Klaus figures it’s good practice for when he has to cook for himself and the baby.

Mom teaches him how to braid Allison’s hair, how to mend Diego’s clothing. Suddenly there’s so many things he can do for them. It keeps him busy as his belly gets bigger and more cumbersome. It gives him a reason to be around his siblings, and frees Grace up for other things.

Then he discovers that he can calm them all down after a mission just by letting his pregnant omegan scent fill the air. He can defuse the tension between them, even help them fall asleep more peacefully. All it takes is a whiff of his pheromones and their stress just seems to melt away. He doesn’t really know what first drove him to try it, but he’s never been one to resist an impulse.

Grace used to do that kind of thing for them. Now they come to Klaus for comfort and hugs and goodnight kisses.

Five has a theory that Klaus’ body is confused by all of them, that it’s trying to prepare for seven babies instead of one. He says that’s why his breasts are so swollen, full of more milk than one baby could ever hope to drink. Full to the point where he’s leaking streams of excess milk almost constantly now.

The freezer is packed with little white bags. There are so many that Grace told him gently not to store any more. He could still use the pump, she said, to help relieve the pressure in his chest, but there was no need to save the milk. Klaus knows he should do that. He knows it would keep him from being a sopping wet milky mess all the time. But for some reason he can’t bring himself to do it. Not if it means just pouring all his milk down the drain.

Klaus supposes that Five’s theory makes more sense than anything else. His brothers and sisters have been seeking his attention so often lately. He can smell in their scents how much they crave mothering from a real organic omega. Why wouldn’t his body think it ought to make milk for them too?

It’s that thought that finally compels him to offer it up.

Klaus proposes it casually, while he and Ben are reading comic books in his room. Ben points out the twin spots soaking his shirt again, and Klaus just yanks the shirt off in frustration. There’s a subtle shift to the scent in the room as his breasts are exposed. Ben looks up at him. Somehow it seems completely natural for Klaus to offer him his leaking teat.

He knows how eager Ben is for motherly affection, knows he’s too shy to come out and ask for it himself. Ben is uncertain at first, awkward as he takes Klaus’ nipple in his mouth. But then he latches on and his tentative swallows quickly turn to greedy nursing. Klaus knows instantly that he made the right decision.

Klaus is an omega; this is his purpose. It’s the same as if he had brought Ben a drink from the fridge, isn’t it?

They smell the milk on Ben afterwards. The alphas can even smell the change in Klaus’ scent now that he’s nursed for the first time. For all their posturing, it turns out that none of them are too proud to take their turn at Klaus’ breast.

Five’s theory seems to hold true. He’s being drained daily now, sometimes a few times a day, and yet his body is easily meeting the demand. There’s even enough on the days when Luther comes to him—cheeks red but shoulders set with determination—and asks for another turn. Klaus makes sure they all leave with full bellies, feeling comforted and satisfied in ways none of them knew they’d been needing. It pleases something deep within him to know that he’s caring for his family so well.

Although, Klaus is beginning to wonder what will happen once the baby is weaned, once he stops producing milk. Or will he lactate indefinitely, with his body continuously responding to his siblings’ signals?

Maybe he’ll be pregnant again before he even has to worry about that. He’s been dreaming of the feeling of a knot filling him, of being pinned beneath a heavy alpha. He imagines the filthy words the alpha would whisper to him while he’s being pumped full of seed. God, Klaus thinks, when his next heat hits, nothing short of being tied up will keep him in the house.

Not that he’s ready to think about another baby. But he can’t _stop_ thinking about being knotted, being touched. Big alpha hands roaming over every inch of skin until they finally take pity on him and his tiny, aching erection. Being pushed down into the mattress as the alpha climbs atop him and—

Five pops into the room suddenly, with a little sizzle of blue light. “I can smell how turned on you are,” he says accusingly.

Klaus looks up in surprise. “What, through the door?”

Five crosses his arms. “Yeah. It’s disgusting.”

Klaus sets aside his sewing and sits up a little straighter on the bed. He winces as the minute motion sends a jolt of pleasure up his spine. “It’s the hormones,” he says. “It’s not like it has anything to do with _you_. I’m just really horny and I can’t do anything about it.”

Five scoffs in a haughty sort of way. “Of _course_ you can do something about it, Klaus.”

“No, Five, I—” Klaus blushes, puts a hand on his bump to illustrate his predicament. “My belly’s so big now, I can’t really reach myself.”

The intensity of Five’s gaze doesn’t waver. “What’s stopping you from rubbing yourself off on a pillow or something?”

“I-I don’t know,” Klaus says. Truthfully, it had never occurred to him to try. He might later though, if Five really thinks it would help him get some relief.

“You’re so stupid, Klaus. You think it’s everybody’s job but yours to touch your useless omega dick, don’t you?” Five lets out a longsuffering sigh. “It’s a good thing your milk is so good.”

Klaus frowns. “Did you… want my milk? Is that why you came up here?”

“Of course I do, but Diego’s waiting in the hallway. I think he might actually shatter if he doesn’t get your tit in his mouth in the next ten seconds.”

“Well, you know, I _do_ have two,” Klaus says quietly. “So there’s room for both of you. I mean, if—”

Five starts to make a face, but then he stops to consider it. “I suppose there is,” he says. “It would save me from having to wait around for Diego to finish with you.” He nods with the conviction of his decision. “Okay, get yourself ready then. I’ll tell Diego he can come in.”

Five disappears, though Klaus can hear his muffled voice speaking to Diego on the other side of the door. He doesn’t know what prompted him to propose they share, except that he’s soaking wet with excess milk and his nipples are so sensitive he can hardly think straight. All he knows is that it will feel amazing to be empty, to not have to deal with the leaking for a while.

He strips off his wet dress and casts it aside, spares a glance down at his body. He’s huge now, everything swollen from his tits to his belly to his oversensitized little dick. He knows he should love being in this state as an omega, and there are times when he does, but other times the barrage of stimuli is just too overwhelming. Once his brothers get what they came for, Klaus thinks, he’ll look into what Five said. He’ll try to find some way to get himself off.

And then Diego opens the door, apparently finished discussing with Five. “Hi, Klaus,” he says, beaming at him as he comes into the room. “Five said we could share you. He said it was your idea.”

Klaus just nods. He doesn’t miss the hungry way Diego’s eyes fall to his chest.

“Wow,” Diego exclaims. “I think they’re still getting bigger.”

“They’re just really full,” Klaus says, pushing away a flare of self-consciousness. He always feels a strange mix of pride and embarrassment at their ogling. For all that he’s been mothering them lately, there are times when it’s impossible to forget that these are his brothers.

“Good,” Five interjects. “I’m thirsty.” He climbs onto the bed beside Klaus and takes one of his breasts in his hand. His touch is rough, entitled, but the way he looks down at his handful is oddly reverent. “Look at you,” Five says, tone somewhere between appreciative and chiding. He squeezes Klaus so that a white stream dribbles over his fingers, then tsks. “Dumb omega body producing way too much milk.”

Klaus winces, but before he can respond, Diego is pressing himself against his other side.

“Thanks for the milk, Klaus,” he says. His touch is gentler, less possessive, when he cups Klaus’ other breast and thumbs over the nipple.

Klaus shudders at how good the touch feels in his oversensitized state. “Oh, uh…” he starts to say, but the rest catches in his throat as he feels their mouths close over his nipples. “Ohhh,” he moans instead, relishing the sudden pull as they start to suck, the sensation of milk flowing outward. “Oh my God.”

Diego immediately lets Klaus’ breast fall from his mouth. He looks up at him, eyes full of concern. There are beads of milk trailing down from the corners of his frown. “What’s wrong?” he asks. “Does something hurt?”

Klaus squeezes his eyes shut, though it does nothing to erase the inexplicably beguiling image of Diego at his breast, milk dripping from his mouth. “Nothing’s wrong,” he gasps. “I’m fine. Totally fine.” 

The air feels cold on his nipple, still wet from Diego’s hot mouth. He wishes Diego would bring his breast to his mouth again, let his tongue lave over the bud before closing his lips around it. He wishes Diego would drink as insistently as Five is drinking beside him, so that he could enjoy the feeling of his breasts being drained in tandem. The idea makes Klaus whine, and he’s suddenly painfully aware of the way his cock is throbbing between his legs.

Diego must still be staring at him, because Five snaps, “can’t you smell it, dumbass? He’s aroused.”

“What?” Diego actually sniffs the air. “Why?”

“My nipples…” Klaus breathes. Now that Five has pulled away, both of his nipples stand exposed to the chilly air. He wants their mouths on him again, wants to feel their teeth gently coaxing the milk from the buds.

“Because omegas are sluts,” Five is saying. “And Klaus has been _neglecting_ himself. Do you want that pillow now, Klaus?”

Klaus shakes his head, furrowing his brow in frustration. He feels a lick of shame in the pit of his stomach, but that feeling has never counted for much in their family. “Just—keep going. Please,” he says.

And then their mouths are back on his skin, sucking from his teats again. Klaus tries not to whimper at the pleasure that courses through him, though his desperate panting is probably just as bad. He’s mostly succeeding at containing himself until Diego’s hand reaches out and strokes so gently over the stretched skin of his belly. The soft, featherlight touch feels so good that Klaus can’t help the moan that escapes.

“I’m putting you under a cold shower after this, Klaus, I swear to God.”

Klaus shakes his head again, screws his eyes shut, but the palm of Diego’s hand is still rubbing along his bump and the mouths on his nipples are still steadily sucking. “Five, I’m sorry,” he pleads, without knowing what he’s apologizing for. His hips buck up despite his best efforts to hold still. “I can’t help it. Please, Five.”

“What do you want me to do about it?”

Klaus blushes a deep scarlet at the realization of what he’s dangerously close to asking for. “I-I don’t know,” he splutters.

“Useless pregnant omega. Can’t even think for yourself, can you?” The hand that isn’t squeezing Klaus’ breast suddenly reaches down into his underwear.

Klaus cries out, arching his back as Five’s fingers wrap around his tiny cock. “Five,” he gasps. “Oh, God.”

“Better?”

Klaus rolls his hips, pushing himself further into Five’s hand. “Please,” he moans.

“Klaus?” Diego asks, oblivious to what Five is doing beneath the swell of Klaus’ belly. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah. Yeah.”

“Are you sure?”

Klaus just groans as Five thumbs over the tip of his cock.

“He’s _fine_ , you idiot,” Five says. “I’m touching him.”

“Oh,” Diego says. He moves back to get a better view, and Klaus can only imagine how he must look writhing beneath Five’s hand. “Can I touch you too, Klaus?”

Klaus manages a stilted nod, which turns to a shudder as Diego’s hand slides towards his groin. Then Five is peeling his underwear off and Klaus instinctively spreads his thighs, making room for both of his brothers to work between his legs.

“Little slut,” Five says, with just the barest hint of affection. Then, to Diego, “not there,” he instructs. “Try down here and see if he likes it.”

Klaus chokes out a cry as Diego’s fingers prod tentatively at his hole, then slip inside. “Oh, fuck,” he pants.

“Guess he does like it.”

“What is all this stuff?”

“It’s slick.” Five’s fingers move to Klaus’ cunt, parting the lips for what he can only assume is Diego’s educational benefit. “See? Makes it easier to take a knot. That’s how you can tell he really wants it. He’s probably been lubed up like this all day. The sheets are wet and everything.”

“That’s gross,” Diego says, sounding every bit the virgin he is.

“Yeah, it is,” Five laughs. “Omegas are supposed to be like this though.”

Diego makes a thoughtful sound and then his fingers are probing Klaus’ hole again, using the mess of slick to push further inside.

He curls a finger just right and Klaus bucks, lets out a yelp. “Diego,” he says desperately. “Do that again.”

“Such a whore,” Five tuts, watching Klaus squirm as Diego continues working his fingers inside of him. “Bet this is what you wanted all along, isn’t it? Duped us into tag-teaming you like the desperate bitch you are. Bet this is how you got knocked up so goddamn fast the minute Dad let you out in public.”

“No,” Klaus starts to protest, shaking his head. “No, I swear.”

“So fertile,” Diego is saying, delving ever deeper into Klaus’ hole. “You look so good like this, Klaus. Pregnant and full of milk. Should be my pups inside you next. My knot covered in your slick.”

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” Five warns. “Any pups he produces are bound to be at least half as dumb as he is. And with you as the sire…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Diego snaps. He jabs a glistening finger at Five. “I’d be a great sire. And I wouldn’t knot it and drop it like that alpha who took his cherry.”

Five pushes Diego’s hand away with a distasteful look. “So, what, are you gonna bite him, Diego? He’s not exactly mate material.”

Diego hesitates, and Klaus tries not to let that sting. He knows that for all of Diego’s big words, his brother is nowhere near ready to consider a mate. Klaus isn’t ready either, but it’s harder to keep his omega brain from thinking in that direction. Much harder when there’s a handsome alpha touching him like this, praising his fertility.

“Just keep him knocked up then,” Diego concedes. “Full of milk for us to drink.”

“I think that’s more his speed,” Five agrees. “How would you like that, Klaus? You can finally be useful for something, huh?”

Klaus wants to object, wants to make sure they know that he’s made himself plenty useful over the past few months. But the words dissolve in his mouth, because he realizes that that’s exactly what Five is talking about. He begins to frown, but then Five does something with his wrist that makes him cry out instead.

“Is that a yes?” Five asks smugly.

Klaus just nods, not caring what Five is saying anymore. He can feel himself getting closer to relief, every touch suddenly heady and overwhelming. Five can say whatever he wants, Klaus thinks, as long as he keeps touching him like this. And then Diego ducks his head and begins drinking from his breast again. “ _Fuuuuck_ ,” Klaus moans.

“Almost forgot why I was here,” Five mutters, watching Diego nurse. He closes his own mouth around Klaus’ other nipple and starts to suck.

It’s too much for Klaus, too much stimulation. Five’s other hand is fisted in the hair at the back of his head, Diego’s hand is skimming over his ribcage, stroking down his hip, rubbing up his back. Everything feels amazing, and all Klaus can do is roll his hips and hope his brothers understand what he needs. “Five…” he whines.

“Yes?” Five glances up at him and smirks at whatever he sees on Klaus’ face. “Ready? Let me finish you off.”

It doesn’t take much, hardly anything at all, and Klaus is coming, tipping his head back as he lets out a moan. “Five,” he gasps breathlessly. “That felt so good.”

“Maybe you’ll stop drooling all over yourself for a while.” Five wipes his hand off on the bedspread, then wipes his mouth. “Anyways, _you’re welcome_. Don’t expect that every time I come to drink from you, okay?”

“Oh, uh… I won’t, I won’t,” Klaus says. He’s still panting, slumped against the wall with his head lolled back. “But that was really something. I—” He opens his eyes, means to find some way to express his thanks to Five, but he’s already gone.

Diego is still at his side though, mouthing lazily at his breast. There’s not much milk left, but it doesn’t look like Diego’s interested in it anymore anyways. He seems perfectly content just to kiss around Klaus’ areola and rub circles over his pregnant belly.

“Are you finished with me?” Klaus asks.

“Finished with your milk, yeah.” Diego’s voice is dreamy, sleepy. Like he’s the one who just had an orgasm.

“Did you… want me to go?”

“This is your room.”

“Oh, right, right. Right.” Klaus shifts, feeling uncertain. It’s nice that Diego is still here, but he doesn’t know what else he could want from him.

“Did you like what I was doing earlier with my fingers?”

“Uh, yeah, I sure did,” Klaus says. He looks at him, suddenly suspicious that Diego’s only trying to get his ego stroked. “But you already knew that, because I wasn’t exactly being subtle.”

“I just meant, I wouldn’t mind if you wanted me to do that again the next time.”

“Oh, uh, really? That’s nice of you to offer.” A feeling of warmth spreads through him at the prospect of a next time. He imagines Diego’s hands on him again, _in_ him, telling him what a good omega he is as he gets him off. Then a thought occurs to him. “Wait, I should return the favor, right? Do you want me to…” His hands move in the direction of Diego’s waist.

Diego smiles at him, shakes his head. “Nah. You just lay down and rest. You’re almost due; you have to be careful about exerting yourself.”

“Okay.” Klaus doesn’t think he’s ever heard Diego sound more like Mom. “I just thought—”

“Yeah. Another time maybe, but right now you should rest. Want me to stay?”

Klaus brightens a little. “I do, actually, yeah.”

“Good.” Diego flops back on the bed, drapes a hand over his stomach. “Because I’m way too full to get up.”

“Oh. Yeah, I get it.” Klaus’ smile fades as he lies down beside him. He breathes in, hoping the air will tell him what Diego’s thinking, what he’s feeling or what he wants. But all he smells is the lingering scent of his own milk.


End file.
